


An Unexpected Pair

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anomallies, Attraction, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, SHIELD, Security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Phil Coulson isn't supposed to be emotionally compromised, but then again, his partner is anything but normal.





	An Unexpected Pair

“..I'm going to work now!”

Phil looks up from his paper, coffee still steaming on the modest table. “Take care! And if anything happens...”

A head pops into the doorway to the hall, unblemished face adorned with the most brilliant smile in the world. “Call you. I know, Phil. You forget how fast I can be when the situation requires it.”

Lips quirking in an amused smile, Phil sets his paper down and leans back in his chair, relaxed. “Don't I know it,” he teases, loving every inch of skin that turns red with a blush.

“Hey now,” the younger man mock complains before laughing. Phil watches him step into the room, jacket thrown on hastily. He's late again, but it doesn't stop him from leaning down and pressing his soft lips against Phil's. It's chaste, warmth simmering underneath. He never wants to forget this feeling.

All too soon, they part, foreheads pressed together as he looks into the hazel eyes of his partner. “I love you,” slips from Phil's lips, a hint of desperation tugging at his heart.

The hazel eyes soften, gentle and kind. “I love you too,” he replies, earnestly. Phil knows he means it, but he can't help but remember that they whatever they have might end eventually, and it tears him up inside.

Phil receives another kiss before the younger skirts back, trying and failing to right his jacket. “It's inside out, love,” he informs him.

His partner blushes again, fumbling to correct his mistake. “I- I knew that,” he coughs out. They both know he didn't. “..Thanks, Phil.”

“Anytime.” Phil looks over at the clock. “You might want to leave if you want to get to work 'fashionably late' rather than 'utterly late',” he suggests.

“Dang it!” Phil watches his lovely face as he panics. Chronically late as always, but somehow it's too cute for words. “I'll see you later, Phil!”

Well, it's not like he won't be checking up on him when he gets to work. “Be safe,” Phil simply tells him as the man rushes out the door, banging into something on his way out. He can only shake his head in amusement as he lifts his cup of coffee to his lips and sips the dark brew.

He never expected things to end up this way. Phil would have never believed that a call to a spacial anomaly would lead to a relationship. Yet, the first time he saw that lithe body sprawled out on the ground, limbs tangled and dirty.. He knew this man was something special.

His phone rings, interrupting his thoughts. He sets the affection for his fleet-footed love aside and answers. An agent is calling in about an attack downtown. Phil sighs, pressing the Avengers' alert with familiarity. “Just another day at work...”

~~~  


In all honesty, he'd been prepared for a threat, all those months ago. Who hadn't? The Earth had drawn attention from all kinds of threats – alien, domestic, technological… In Phil's line of work, anything out of the ordinary is usually going to end up in destruction. That's why he'd been so surprised when he saw a young man at the site, surrounded by cracks in the ground that emanated from his form.

It's standard procedure to take unknown entities into custody. Anything – anyone that could possibly be a threat to humanity is automatically locked away until it can be determined if or how much of a threat they possess.

The proceedings of loading the unconscious man into the jet for transfer was standard – secure. Safe. There was nothing different about it, yet he'd felt drawn to the man's side, peering through the clear containment field at the person of questionable background. He was even, very oddly tempted, to press a hand against it where the pale face rested.

It was at that time when the man's eyes had flickered open, blurred and confused. Even lost, those eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. They held so much depth and hope that Phil had to question if this was truly a human in their midst. But the lines of anguish and hurt on the man's face had shown Phil that regardless, he'd suffered, and suffered greatly.

Phil wanted to take it all away, to wipe away those lines and see a smile grace his delicate features. When he'd slipped back into unconsciousness, Phil had to admit to himself that he was a goner. It was obvious that maintaining a professional demeanor while trying to investigate this man would be impossible.

He should've handed it over to another senior agent at that moment, but even that he admitted he couldn't do, so he didn't. Phil spent days and long hours arguing with other agents, with Fury over the situation and how to treat it. He fought to stop them from bringing in agents that he should've had no problem questioning the mysterious man.

It was hard to keep up a professional facade, but in order to keep their guest under his command, he did it. Phil went and watched him sleep, oblivious to his situation. He did that every day, until a week and a half later.. He saw those hazel eyes open again.

Panic was tied down as the man met his eyes for the first time, in a way that reminded Phil of people he knew. “W-who are you?” - the words were slurred slightly, voice rough from disuse. “W-where am I?” His fists clenched at his side, the white clothing he'd been changed into wrinkling as he tensed.

“You don't have to be afraid,” Phil told him. It was probably a lie. SHIELD didn't always play by the rules. He would make his words true though. “I won't hurt you. You're in quarantine, here at SHIELD.” Confusion was clear on his adorable face. “My name is Phil Coulson. And your's?” he softly questioned.

The man had no reason to trust him, having woken up in a strange place and been locked away. He'd only hesitated for a moment, though, before he responded. “Barry… Barry Allen.”

And that was how Phil found himself tied to a Speedster from another dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I know it's probably insanity, because where did the idea of these two come from!? I couldn't help but write something though. It was too oddly compelling to resist...
> 
> It's not something I've ever written about before, but tell me what you think?


End file.
